beagles
by chercolfer
Summary: Kurt loves the daily walks around the city with his dog. One day he goes walking in the park. There he gets strapped against another guy his legs. Kurt finds out that the other guy is really charming. -Au. Kurt!fashion designer Blaine!kindergarden teacher


_**Prologue**_

_Okay, so I wrote this story based on a art I saw on tumblr. (the link is on my profile) I wrote a short drabble but then decided that I would make a chaptered story of it. Please let me know if I can change something or what you think about it. Thank you _

**I do not own glee **

* * *

Kurt loves his brother. Till death. He also knows that in the past he has taken that a little bit **TOO** serious. But, it's the truth. There isn't a lot Kurt wouldn't do for Finn. So when Finn asked Kurt if he would pick up a present he had bought for Rachel. Kurt had just nodded and told Finn to text him the directions.

What Kurt hadn't expected is that he would end up in a pet shop in Columbus. Out of all places. Columbus. "Can I help you sir?" A young girl. Around a year or 18 asked him. Kurt nodded and turned towards her.

"My brother asked me to pick up a present here. But I have a little feeling he messed up his texts. So I'll leave you here. Thank you for your time." Kurt said. The girl smiled at Kurt politely and picked up a big book. "Before you go. What is the name?" She then asked. Never losing her polite smile "Hummel" Kurt said without thinking when he realized she asked for Finn his name.

"I mean Hudson. His name is Hudson. We're stepbrothers" Kurt said. He can be so stupid sometimes "Well I actually have Hummel written down her. Kurt Hummel?" She asked. A little confused Kurt nodded.

"Yeah. You are at the right place. Your brother came in here a week ago and bought a dog. She was too young to take with him. But he said it was okay. He said the name was Kurt Hummel and that he would pay when he picked up the little beagle." She said. Kurt sighed. "I think I'm going to call him first before I pay for a dog. Is that okay?" Kurt asked pulling out his phone.

"Yeah of course mister Hummel" she said trying to hide her laugh. Kurt just rolled his eyes and pressed Finn's number from speed dial. "Hello" Finn said. Kurt sighed. "Finn. You are an idiot!" He said voice hard no compassion with his younger brother.

"So you found the place?" Finn asked. He sounded cheerful. Too cheerful for Kurt to appreciate. "Oh yeah. I did. And. Are you just plain stupid or is that an act?" Kurt asked turning away from the brunette. Although she could hear everything. He didn't want to seem as rude as he did for the moment

"You don't like the idea?" He asked. There was a hint of a smile in Finn his voice and Kurt REALLY wasn't in the mood. "Look Finn. It's really cute and I would love it if my future boyfriend would do that for me-" Kurt started. Yes Kurt was still waiting on his prince charming and he wouldn't stop before he had found him. But his family clearly thought different about that. "If there will be one" Finn muttered.

Kurt is used to that sort of comments but, it still hurts. "That's just plain rude. Anyway. It's really romantic and so. But unless we're talking about a different girl. Your girlfriend is allergic to dogs and cats" Kurt said looking at a fish staring at him from the aquarium.

"Omg." Finn said. Kurt let go of a chuckle when the fish lost its interest and swam away. "Yeah." Kurt said. In a 'you're an idiot' kind of tone. Yes that tone existed.

"But I wanted a dog" Finn said. He sounded really disappointed. "Hey Finn. I just got a great idea. Hold your socks. Because smart pants is there. If you want a dog. Maybe you should buy one." Kurt said. Yes Kurt was really sarcastic at this point but maybe that's because his step-brother send him to some pet shop in Columbus just to find out that he probably will have to pay for the dog himself.

"Just bring the dog with you Kurt. Burt told me a few weeks ago he would be okay with it" he said. Kurt felt even more offended now. "So you asked my father but didn't feel the need to tell me?" He asked looking at the trees blowing in the wind. It's a really sad summer and fall is nearing so quickly. "Um. Well, Just buy the dog Kurt" Finn said.

He had seen this coming. But that doesn't mean he wants it. He and Rachel aren't on the best conditions for the moment. But neither are Rachel and Finn. Maybe that's why he wants to buy her a present? Kurt hopes Rachel doesn't despise Finn as much as he despises her. Because then they can forget a relationship.

"If I pay it. The dog my property. So I will name it" Kurt said final. He heard Finn sigh. They both knew that Kurt wouldn't settle for less and Finn always tries to stop the arguments before they started so he just agreed. "If it's not too gay. Okay" Finn said. Kurt rolled his eyes. How can something be too gay? Gay is gay. There is not a meter or something. But Kurt reminds himself that Finn is straight and would probably never get what he is saying.

"I wouldn't want to put anymore faggy things in your life Finn. Trust me" he said. And hung up. Before stopping the call. Yes Finn will never change but the things he said still got to Kurt. Just like he said that Kurt won't ever meet a guy he likes. Yes, he is 20 and yes going to Ohio's state university isn't really helping him with finding a partner. But that didn't mean he isn't going to find somebody.

"I'm taking the dog" Kurt said to the quirky girl coming out of his thoughts. She nodded and smiled. "I assume you want to see her first. She's 10 weeks old and she is completely healthy." The girl said making signs to Kurt to follow her to the back of the shop.

He followed her passing all different cats, birds and dogs. The girl stopped at a cage and opened it. A little puppy jumped out and up against his legs. Kurt kneeled down to pet the little beagle pup. "She's cute" the girl said. Kurt nodded. "I can see why he would pick her" Kurt said. Yes he could see Rachel spoiling this little creature to death but Finn should know that this isn't going to happen. Kurt does enjoy the idea of the dog waking him up in the morning for her daily walk or when he's tired that she crawls in his lap falling asleep. Yes, he is falling in love with her.

He stood up and the girl putted her in a little cage that would allow Kurt to take the dog with him to Lima. The girl picked the cage with her to the counter and Kurt knew it was time to pull his visa card out of his wallet. Probably the worst moment. Before he entered the code. He murmured something like "it's for the dog Kurt" to himself he had worked hard for the money. But. Sometimes you gotta be a little adventurous.

"Congratulations mister Hummel "she took the paper I signed away and gave me some vaccination papers. "Should I take her to the vet soon?" He asked. The girl shook her head. "No. We took care of her here. I do want to say. It's a dog, not a doll. She has to move her paws a lot." She said. Kurt nodded. "I'm in college. I still live at home. We have a big backyard" he explained before putting the papers in the inside of his blazer.

"Do you know how you are going to name her?" The girl said now relying on her elbows looking up at Kurt. Kurt nodded a bit enthusiast "I. I think I do. I always had those names for my children and how I older I get the more people assume that I will never marry so I guess I'll find a cute name for her." Kurt said. She giggled and looked back at Kurt "Are you that old?" She asked. Kurt nodded. "I'm 20" he said. She chuckled and shook her head.

"You are ridiculous. You're only 20. That's not old" she said. Kurt shrugged. "I'm 20 shouldn't I have kissed somebody by now?" Kurt asked. She looked at me. "I would date you" she said. Kurt laughed. "Thank you for the offer I guess. But no" Kurt said. Not trying to laugh too hard. "You must be asked out all the time. I mean. You dress nice, you have a nice body you have a pretty face. Why wouldn't you date me? Am I not hot enough?" She asked. Kurt shook his head. "You are not hot. You are beautiful. That's a big difference. You shouldn't look at yourself in a way that guys see you. And I'm gay. Explains my good fashion style right?" He asked. She shrugged. "Do you have a best friend?" She asked him. Kurt drew a breathe and shook his head. "Not for the moment" he said. She nodded and walked away but not before mumbling 'call me' to Kurt. He rolled his eyes and picked up the little cage.

He placed the cage in the back of his car and drove home. Home was still Lima; it had been and still is the house of his father. Although there are more memories in the house where he grew up togheter with his mom. But the house they lived in now was bigger although his room was smaller it had a bigger bed and there was more light than there could ever have been in his basement.

When he pulled up on the drive up in Lima. Finn ran out of the house. "Is she with you?" He asked. Again, way too enthusiastic. Kurt just nodded and took the cage out of his car. "If you don't mind opening the door" Kurt said walking in. He is not

In the best mood and if Finn is smart he stays away now.

But Finn ,who normally is really smart with emotions, didn't see the thunder clouds around Kurt and just followed him on his heel. Asking Kurt questions were he didn't get an answer on.

Kurt just minded his own business and right now he was going to put the cage outside so that the little pup could stretch her legs after being in a cage for weeks. But just before he could open the door Burt stopped him.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Why are you carrying a dog?" He asked. Awwch full name. Didn't Finn say that his father would be okay with the dog? That must have been a lie. Finn knew that Kurt was more likely to buy the dog if his father approved. Oh that little piece of shit.

Kurt turned around. Carefully choosing his words "Um. Finn bought a dog. I just paid it" he said. His father looked confused between the 2 of the them. But settled then on Kurt. "Why would you pay it?" He asked. Yes his father wasn't happy. So Kurt gave up on the carefully word choosing and just said how it went.

"Well, That bastard there made me drive all the way to Columbus where he bought a dog and he knew I would be forced to pay for it" Kurt said. Burt sighed and looked at the other taller boy in the room who he had accepted as son too. He has to be honest. Talking to Finn was easier but that didn't mean that he loved his own son less.

"Finnegan!" He shouted. Still going for the full names here. Finn looked up from the tile he had been staring at. "Why did you buy a dog?" He asked. Kurt knew the answer but he wanted to hear it from Finn his mouth was going to give it to Rachel" he said smiling. "Well then give it to her" Burt said. Finn chuckled awkwardly. "That's not possible" Kurt said still amazed by how stupid Finn could be. Burt looked at Kurt for a second who looked like he was ready to kill Finn any moment. "What aren't you telling me?" Burt asked. Looking at Kurt when Finn wasn't answering.

"Finn, remember gizmo?" He said tightening his grip on the cage. Burt sighed because this is becoming a discussion they have had a million times. "Kurt no" Burt said. Kurt looked at his father and back to Finn. "No Finn. I asked you something. You must have remembered her right. We shared a room. You almost killed her when you went to the bathroom once" Kurt said. Finn sighed and nodded. "Your cat" he then said. Because. Yes. When he lived with Kurt. Kurt had a cat and that cat was Kurt's live" Kurt nodded.  
"Yes my cat. Do you also remember why I had to give her away?" Kurt said. Burt sighed. "Kurt we have been over this before. We all made changes okay. Don't blame him for that now" Burt said. Kurt shook his head. "It was his girlfriend. Fiancé. Whatever they are. I don't care. Anyway, Yeah. Finn it would have been a GREAT surprise. A dog that would lick her and then she would be sneezing for 3 days straight. And she would have red bumps on her skin." Kurt said.

"So this dog is staying here?" Burt asked. Kurt nodded. "She's mine now. It's only till I graduate. Then I'll take her with me. You know that a dog is actually really good for little kids to help them to learn crawling and stepping and they learn how to give love at an early age. It'll make them social comfortable adults." Kurt said. Actually Kurt would be a really good father but people always laugh at the idea. Like his father and brother where doing now.

Kurt his enthusiastic expression changed now. If he ever thought that they were there for him and supported him. He was clearly wrong. Kurt looked at the 2 men in front of him. Not even spilling tears for them. "You know what. Screw you" he said before walking outside.

Carole who had been listening at the whole thing while reading a magazine at the kitchen table decided that she better goes outside for Kurt. "Congratulations Burt. You always know how to pick the touchiest subjects to laugh with. Kurt must probably think you are a great father now. As for you Finn. I would stay away from him for a while" she said before walking outside.


End file.
